Various systems have been devised to start and run internal combustion engines in response to a start command supplied immediately adjacent to such engine. Where such engines are to be operated in severe climatic environments, it is frequently inconvenient and many times uncomfortable for an operator to be physically present immediately adjacent to the engine to initiate a starting sequence, such as where the engine is to be used in the artic under frigid conditions or in the tropics under hot and humid conditions. The starting and running of such engines can encounter difficulties because of severe temperature extremes frequently resulting in the failure of an engine to start and/or run.